Dark Days of Cybertron (rewrite)
by DamienSwitz
Summary: The great war has hit a new high with the decepticons complete annihilation of Iacon, and there own gods abandonment of them. the autobots are losing a war of nutrition.


Cliffjumper began to stand despite the pain shooting all through his body. He looked up at the destruction around him; iacon the city that survived so much and countless wars was gone. Nothing was left but twisted metal, piles of rubble, and unrecognizable buildings. Cliff breathed in the ash and smoke as he took in the crackling sound of fire and creaking of metal from the destroyed buildings. Cliff began to trudge through the wreckage almost tripping with every step he took. He knew his injuries were minor at best so all he had to do was get to ratchet. He eventually made it to where the autobots had weapons cash. One of many stored all over iacon for this exact scenario. The cash was leveled all that remained was rubble and smoking debris. As Cliff looked over the destruction he got enraged more and more his anger for the decepticons was always strong but now with this he was blinded by it in rage he kicked a chunk of rubble. The pain shot through his foot snapping Cliff back to reality. He bent down and rubbed his foot in pain but stopped when he noticed a hand sticking out of the rubble. Cliff ran over to the hand and found someone was under a large chunk of building. Cliff grabbed hold of the stone and lifted it up it took a couple of tries to get the thing completely off of them then he looked down at the bot and saw who it was it was jazz. Cliff knelled down next to jazz and looked into his eyes the life was almost out just a dim faint glimmer remained Cliff leaned down and said

"Don't worry jazz I'm going to get you fixed up!" he grabbed hold of both of jazz's wrist and began to pull him through the wreckage. Over many bumps and large debris chunks. Cliff struggled to pull jazz especially in his damaged state but he pushed on. They passed by one of wheeljack's old labs it was left long before the attack. There must have been some chemicals still inside because the fire was burning a Brigit blue. The metal in the flames was melting and dripping into the fire. They finally reached the remains of the archives he let go of jazz and looked around the sacred site the place that held so much knowledge was reduced to smoldering ash. That's not what they came here for cliff knew jazz was too damaged for normal repairs. The only thing that could help him was the liquid energon that flowed through primus' chamber. Normally you would have to go through the old tunnel network to get there but cliff knew of a secret shortcut alpha trion and optimus used to get to primus fast. Cliff began to uncover the access point. It resembled a manhole cover with the primes symbols inscribed around it. Cliff lifted the cover off and looked down the shout was a straight shot down he couldn't see the bottom but he knew this was it. Cliff grabbed jazz and pushed him down the shout and cliff jumped down after him. As they plummeted down to the planet core cliff felt a force pulling him hard to the bottom. Cliff thought maybe this was broken and maybe him and jazz were just going to hit the ground and that's it lights out goodbye. As they finally reached the bottom cliff accepted his fate either way. The force that had been pulling them down started pushing up on them. Cliff opened his eyes to see him and jazz a couple of feet from the ground. They were slowly floated to the ground. Cliff looked around they were in the vector sigma chamber the wires were exposed from the walls some that still had power in them as you could here them spark. All across the floor were pieces of the vector sigma core and there in the corner the remaining chunks of the core itself. The core was the only connection to primus left and megatron destroyed it just because he claimed primus as his true enemy. Cliff was thrown into rage again he went over to the control panel and smashed his fist into the keys. His fist went through the console cliff was shocked by the wires and snapped once again back to reality. Cliff looked at the damage he did to the relic maybe he was no better then the decepticons he has never been this angry before. Cliff put too much on himself the console was trashed long before he punched it. Cliff looked at the entrance to primus' chamber one door was crushed and warped from the cons who pried the doors open. The other door was thrown completely off the wall and into the chamber. He grabbed hold of jazz and drug jazz into the chamber. The room was dark there was no light except for the glow from the liquid energon pool. The pools use to light the entire cavern but were now losing its glow as it began to ferment. Without primus the liquid energon waterfalls that use to fill into the pool has stopped and the remaining supply was beginning to get a moss like cover on top of it. The energon flow refined the liquid now if fouled making it losing its healing properties. The energon wasn't all rotten yet it still could heal it just takes longer so cliff knew jazz would be OK. He took jazz over to the edge of the pool and stuck his hand into the energon. As jazz healed cliff turned on his headlights and explored the rest of the cavern. Cliff looked around he found a dusty old workbench scattered all around the tabletop and the floor were bolts and metal shards. He wiped off some dust and saw a blueprint written in the language of the primes it must have been solus' old work station. He headed over to a corner of shredded rock and metal parts. Cliff saw the parts they were limbs not people limbs but beast limbs. The parts must be from ancient predacons this must have been onyx's space. Cliff was startled by the sound of rocks falling somewhere in the dark. Cliff turned and pulled out a massive plasma gun out and aimed it at a stalagmite and said

"That it come out or I'll vaporize you!" a fems voice came out of the darkness and said

"Do you always Carrie that big a gun or are you just happy to see me?" arcee walked into the light with her hands up and grinning. Cliff put his gun away and hunched over in relief and let out a small sigh as he said

"Oh arcee thank primus its you I don't think I could put up much of a fight with the shape I'm in."

"oh don't be silly you would have fried the con and about 20 feet of cave causing the entire chamber to collapse on you and what's left of jazz to death." arcee smiled and turned on her headlights and walked over to jazz and looked sadly at him. Arcee crouched down ran her finger along a crack in jazz's visor. Cliff walked over and looked at her quizzically and asked

"What are you doing down here anyway, I thought you were at the backup base with ratchet?"

"I was, then when the attack began ratchet anticipated the body count and sent me down here to get some liquid energon while its still usable." she looked at the pool of energon that was slowly getting dark and got a look of disgust and concern saying

"And it doesn't look like that's going to be much longer."

"So ratchet thought ahead again, maybe he should be leader instead of prowl?" arcee looked at cliff worried and he looked back confused

"What?"

"Prowl is gone we don't know what happened to him, he took off into the city when it went under siege and ratchet lost contact with his moments later." a voice very close to arcee said

"What happened to prowl?" arcee looked down in horror at jazz that was now awake and looked concerned, confused, and groggy. Arcee just stared at him mouth open with nothing coming out. Cliff went over and grabbed hold of jazz and sat him up. Cliff began to stand jazz up and said

"We can talk about it later, right now we need to get out of iacon and to the emergency base!" arcee stood up and said

"I better get what ratchet sent me here for." she pulled a jar out of her info-cube and scooped out some liquid energon and put it away. She looked back at the bots and said

"We could go out the way I came in but I collapsed the entrance behind Me." arcee walked back out into vector sigma chamber and crouched down on one knee. She pulled out something that looked like a floppy disk and it began to project a holographic map showing all the tunnels that led to the chamber then began to x out some paths she explained

"These are the collapsed, sealed, or a decepticon tunnel, the only close tunnel to the base is the most eastern path about 60 feet that way!" she pointed down a tunnel. Cliff walked in to the chamber with jazz's arm around him helping him walk and said

"Lets get there quick" as they walked down the tunnel arcee looked at her map only looking up to turn down another segment. Cliff looked down other paths some were completely dark, some caved in, and some riddled with ancient machines long sense broken or the destroyed centurion drones. Halfway down the tunnel Jazz now had full strength back and walked on his own. He still grew concerned about prowl he hoped he was OK but with what happened to iacon he had tremendous doubts if prowl wound have survived the assault yet alone anyone else in the city. He only survived because cliff found him and took him to primus' chamber. Jazz thought if anyone could somehow make a narrow escape it was prowl but he would try to sense him later to be sure. They finally made there way to the surface. Arcee leaned out of the entrance and looked around it was empty barren land and city lights of kaon far in the distance then the other side the giant smoke cloud rising from the remains of iacon. Arcee leaned back in and said

"OK I think we're clear." Arcee went to step out when a two headed dragon walked past the tunnel. Arcee quickly stepped back and cliff put his hand over her mouth to hold back her gasp. Jazz peered forward and whispered

"hun-gurr!" hun-gurr walked in front of the tunnel and looked off in the distance. Blot walked over and stood next to him and snarled

"How long do we have to stay here?" a voice from on top of the tunnel shouted

"To make sure no autobots survive by using these tunnels!" hun-gurr added

"Don't forget feed." Another two headed beast jumped down from the top of the tunnel and snapped

"Don't you ever think of anything other then stuffing your faces!" hun-gurr turned around and growled at sinnertwin. A vulture swooped down and landed on a rock formation nearby. He then cocked his head towards hun-gurr and squawked

"I just want to rip some autobot flesh, now!" cut throat stuck his beak out and sniffed.

"I smell autobots!" the terrorcons started looking around franticly. By now cliff and the others had backed up into the tunnel and now hid around a bend and peered out. Rippersnapper walked into the tunnel followed by sinnertwin and hun-gurr. Arcee whispered to cliff in a panic

"What now?" jazz pulled out his gun and said

"Now, we boogie!" jazz stuck his gun out and aimed around the corner. Jazz took aim at rippersnapper and shot him backwards into sinnertwin with one blast. They both fell to the ground and hun-gurr transformed in rage and charged towards the hidden autobots. As hun-gurr grow closer to there hiding space jazz stepped out and punched him square in the face knocking him back into rippersnapper and sinnertwin who were getting back up. Jazz ran for the exit and shouted

"Now run, don't stop till you get to the base, and don't bring any terrorcons, we don't have enough snacks!" jazz and the others took off out of the tunnel.

Cutthroat lunged at cliff and began to scratch at his eyes. Blot charged at arcee as the others began to get back up from the pile. Jazz planted his feet firm and two huge speakers popped out of his shoulders. He turned them on Max and cutthroat got blown back away from cliff. Cutthroat transformed as he was be pushed back by the sound waves and tried to hold his ground. Cliff pulled out his grenade and throws it on top of the tunnel. The other terrorcons were back up now and headed for the bots. The grenade exploded and the cave began to collapse on hun-gurr and the others. Arcee punched blot in the face then in the gut blot grabbed hold of his gut as arcee shoved him, transformed, and drove off. Cliff was next to drive off then jazz as cutthroat transformed and took flight after jazz. Blot began to dig the others out of the rubble while trying to call cutthroat back. Cutthroat wasn't coming back his bloodlust was insatiable but when he was also angry he was unreasonable as hell. Through cutthroat's eyes jazz had humiliated him and he wasn't going to stop his pursuit till he killed jazz and his friends. Arcee and cliff reunited in the distance and headed back towards jazz. Arcee and cliff rode up on cutthroat who was right on jazz's bumper. Arcee transformed and hopped on top of Cliffjumper and said

"Speed up to him and we'll clip these birds' wings!" Cliff tried to get close to cutthroat but he was flying just as fast as jazz drove. Cutthroat tried to land on jazz but jazz sped up even more. Finally cliff built up enough speed and arcee was able to grab hold of cutthroat's wings. Cutthroat screamed in pain and frustration at arcee

"You stupid autobot bitch let go of me!" then he tried to snap his beak down on her hands. Jazz flip into robot mode and planted his feet firm. Jazz then took aim at cutthroat. The bird was thrashing about to much to get a clean shot. Cliff slowly lowered his speed so arcee wouldn't fall of or lose her grip on cutthroat. Jazz was aimed right at cutthroat's chest. The bird squawked

"Autobot scum, do your worst!" jazz hardened his grip and said

"I will." Jazz shot a whole straight through cutthroat's chest. Jazz could see the sky and distant lights of kaon through the hole. Cutthroat smiled as the light faded from his optics and said

"You'll pay for the..." And died. Arcee throws the bird to the ground as she hopped off of cliff's hood. Arcee looked at the energon on her hands she contemplated if the decepticon could have been spared but there was no time to dwell on it. The terrorcons would be coming now with more vigor due to the shared bond with cutthroat. Arcee wiped the energon on a rock and took off towards the emergency base jazz and cliff followed. Hun-gurr and the others came to cutthroat's side they all gathered round him hun-gurr kneeled down to cutthroat. Sinnertwin said

"Let eat him!" hun-gurr smacked sinnertwin a good 3 feet and shouted

"No he is our ally; we must take him to shockwave and hope he can be fixed. Otherwise our genassault is finished." blot went over to hun-gurr ands asked

"What about the autobots?"

"Cutthroat is more important."

"Megs isn't going to be happy" Blot threw a distress signal in the air. arcee and the others finally got to the base arcee said

"Lets get in there before ratchet blows a fuse." as she shook the jar of energon. The doors opened and smoke poured out as a figure came out towards them and shouted

"You idiots!


End file.
